


It’s My Life

by mickiem



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickiem/pseuds/mickiem
Summary: After a confrontation with her family Ciara tries to start a new life with Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s my Life. 

Part 1

Intervention that’s what they called it like she was a drunk or a drug addict. Ciara had been excited that her brother Shawn had come to town. It had been months since she had seen Him but the excitement had quickly faded. She had gone to what was supposed to be Welcome Home dinner for Shawn and Belle but instead it was a trap for her. They were having an what they called an intervention for her. 

She understood that her friendship with Ben Weston was upsetting everyone but she was adult and allowed to make her own choices. Her Mother was a police officer all she saw when she looked at Ben was the necktie Killer. That’s all everyone ever saw but she new Ben was more than that he was caring and kind. Now Her Mom had gotten everyone to Gang up on her.

Well it had started out as a nice evening. The drive to her Mom’s had been pretty with a bright orange sunset and the leaves all showing their fall colors. Ciara missed her bike it would have been perfect weather for a ride. Even though she had gotten it repaired it had to sit a while longer. She parked the car on along the curb and walked up   
the sidewalk.

She walked into her Mom’s excited to see everyone until she saw how they were sitting. Some one had moved the dining room table against a wall and the chairs were sitting in a semi circle with one chair alone in front, the hot seat. Her Family was there,well not everyone of course, that would fill a lecture hall, but Shawn, Belle and Claire were there and for some reason so was Tripp aalthough he wasn’t really Family.and of course her Mom. They were all looking at her as she walked in.

“Okay, What the Hell is this?” She asked glaring at everyone in the room.

“Ciara, we just want to talk to you,” Shawn explained he was sitting next to Belle and Claire.

“Okay Fine you want to to talk to me? All of you together? So your staging an intervention,”Ciara said as she marched across the room to stand in front of the empty chair, “Go for it!”

Her Mom looked annoyed that she wasn’t just sitting in the chair like a good little girl. “Ciara we just want to talk to you about some of the poor choices you’ve been making.” Hope explained.

“We’re your Family. We care about you.”Claire chimed in all wide eyed, blonde and innocent with that annoying tone she loved to use that made her seem so fragile. She was even dressed in something pink and frilly. She had a smug look on her face so Ciara already knew whose bright idea this mess was. She was so proud of herself after all she was showing what a good person. Sitting next to Claire was Tripp who at least looked uncomfortable.

“Oh I see, but Claire if your all My Family then why is Tripp here?” Ciara asked trying to keep from walking across the room and slapping Claire or maybe punching her again. That perfect caring Claire act drove he crazy and no one else could see through it to the snake she had become.

“Ciara, please don’t be rude! he’s here because he’s your Boy friends and he cares about you,” her Mom Finally spoke,using that I know what’s best for you young lady tone she always had when she wanted her way. 

Ciara shook her head and took a deep breath. She had been saying the same thing all summer but no one seemed to listen. “ No! Mom he’s not. He was my friend. We went on two dates, that’s it. It might of been more but I wasn’t ready. Then I found him naked on the Loft couch with Claire, so I’m through. I ‘m moving on.”

Trip looked heartbroken, she wished she could feel sorry but how He felt was his problem. She had tried to be nice but enough was enough. “I think I should leave,” Tripp said as he began to stand.

“No that’s okay Tripp you go ahead and stay with the family. I”ll go,” Ciara said as she walked towards the front door. Before she got to the there Rafe moved to stand blocking the door with his arms folded across his chest. “What the Hell Rafe get out of my way !”Ciara demanded. He was blocking the door and short of kneeing him she didn’t see a way to get by.

“I’m sorry, Ciara but I think it’s important that you stay and hear your Family out.” Rafe explained as he leaned back against the door.

“Ciara would you please come back and sit Down,” Shawn called out, motioning at the chair.

She didn’t want to sit down in The freaking chair. She wanted to scream and shout the roof off the house. She wanted to Hit Rafe or Claire, maybe both, but most of all she wanted to be treated like an adult not like a screwed up kid. She finally walked back the chair and sat down. “Okay I am sitting down now why are you having an intervention?

Everyone sat still for waiting for some one to speak. Finally Shawn clears his throat and says, “We want to talk to you about your relationship with a Serial Killer.”

“Excuse me,” Ciara asked amazed. She couldn’t believe they were doing this. Ben was so much more than a serial killer and he was good for her, but no one wanted to see that. “I’m not in a relationship with Ben. That’s his Name Ben, Ben Weston.”

Her Mom started shaking her Head and spoke up. “Ciara you are in a relationship with him. You helped him get a lawyer and......”

Before her Mom could continue Ciara interrupted. “He’s my friend and he saved my life and Instead of saying Thank you. you went out of your way to make him confess to setting the fire when he was innocent. I had to get him a lawyer. Damn it Mom even the Fire Marshall finally determined the generator caused the fire. He saved me but you don’t want to admit that.”

Before her Mom could say anything thing else Claire had to but in. Ciara wanted to laugh because of course Claire always had to be the center of attention even at someone else’s Intervention. “I asked you before if your in a relationship with Ben Weston because you think you so Damaged that all you deserve is guys that will treat you badly. Maybe you think no Good guy would want you.” Claire asked so full of fake concern. 

“Claire how could you say something like That?” Belle asked clearly upset. She reached over and grabbed Claire’s arm.

“It’s Okay Belle, I”ll answer her.” Ciara said. She took a deep breath before she continued. “No Claire, I don’t think I am so damaged that no NICE guy would like me. Guys want me,they will always want me, but then some how they end up You Claire. I don’t think I’m too damaged for them. I am to damaged to want them.”

“Ciara you have to believe me. If I had known about Chase. I would have waited...” Tripp said.

Before Tripp could say the same thing he had been saying for months. “Tripp stop! You couldn’t wait 24 hours before getting naked with Claire. You can keep saying you care about me but it’s just talk. You got naked on the couch with Claire. Your actions showed you didn’t care about me you wanted to get laid.”

Of course it was Claire’s turn to protect Tripp just like he would always Take Claire’s side. “You should have told Tripp when you started dating.” Claire said.

Ciara sat shaking her head at this point she was beginning to think the old jokes about blondes being dense was true. How many times could she say the same thing before Claire would under stand. “Claire told you this before so could you please listen this time. It was my story to tell and I was not required to tell Tripp about what happened with Chase. You had no right to back me into a corner until I told him.”

Claire jumped up out of her Chair and Yelled, “He had a right to know.”

“NO he didn’t!” Ciara shouted back. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to hold back tears she refused to become a crying mess on top of everything else. “Tripp had no rights. No right to my story, No right to my body. Claire my Body and my story are both MINE! I didn’t want him to know in the beginning because I didn’t want him to know how broken I was. After I flashed back to Chase and had to push him away, I went to try to talk to Marlena and ended up talking to Aunt Kayla. I had decided to tell him but found him in bed with you.”

“I’m sorry, Ciara but I think it’s important that you stay and hear your Family out.” Rafe explained as he leaned back against the door.

“Ciara would you please come back and sit Down,” Shawn called out, motioning at the chair.

She didn’t want to sit down in The freaking chair. She wanted to scream and shout the roof off the house. She wanted to Hit Rafe or Claire, maybe both, but most of all she wanted to be treated like an adult not like a screwed up kid. She finally walked back the chair and sat down. “Okay I am sitting down now why are you having an intervention?

Everyone sat still for waiting for some one to speak. Finally Shawn clears his throat and says, “We want to talk to you about your relationship with a Serial Killer.”

“Excuse me,” Ciara asked amazed. She couldn’t believe they were doing this. Ben was so much more than a serial killer and he was good for her, but no one wanted to see that. “I’m not in a relationship with Ben. That’s his Name Ben, Ben Weston.”

Her Mom started shaking her Head and spoke up. “Ciara you are in a relationship with him. You helped him get a lawyer and......”

Before her Mom could continue Ciara interrupted. “He’s my friend and he saved my life and Instead of saying Thank you. you went out of your way to make him confess to setting the fire when he was innocent. I had to get him a lawyer. Damn it Mom even the Fire Marshall finally determined the generator caused the fire. He saved me but you don’t want to admit that.”

Before her Mom could say anything thing else Claire had to but in. Ciara wanted to laugh because of course Claire always had to be the center of attention even at someone else’s Intervention. “I asked you before if your in a relationship with Ben Weston because you think you so Damaged that all you deserve is guys that will treat you badly. Maybe you think no Good guy would want you.” Claire asked so full of fake concern. 

“Claire how could you say something like That?” Belle asked clearly upset. She reached over and grabbed Claire’s arm.

“It’s Okay Belle, I”ll answer her.” Ciara said. She took a deep breath before she continued. “No Claire, I don’t think I am so damaged that no NICE guy would like me. Guys want me,they will always want me, but then some how they end up You Claire. I don’t think I’m too damaged for them. I am to damaged to want them.”

“Ciara you have to believe me. If I had known about Chase. I would have waited...” Tripp said.

Before Tripp could say the same thing he had been saying for months. “Tripp stop! You couldn’t wait 24 hours before getting naked with Claire. You can keep saying you care about me but it’s just talk. You got naked on the couch with Claire. Your actions showed you didn’t care about me you wanted to get laid.”

Of course it was Claire’s turn to protect Tripp just like he would always Take Claire’s side. “You should have told Tripp when you started dating.” Claire said.

Ciara sat shaking her head at this point she was beginning to think the old jokes about blondes being dense was true. How many times could she say the same thing before Claire would under stand. “Claire told you this before so could you please listen this time. It was my story to tell and I was not required to tell Tripp about what happened with Chase. You had no right to back me into a corner until I told him.”

Claire jumped up out of her Chair and Yelled, “He had a right to know.”

“NO he didn’t!” Ciara shouted back. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to hold back tears she refused to become a crying mess on top of everything else. “Tripp had no rights. No right to my story, No right to my body. Claire my Body and my story are both MINE! I didn’t want him to know in the beginning because I didn’t want him to know how broken I was. After I flashed back to Chase and had to push him away, I went to try to talk to Marlena and ended up talking to Aunt Kayla. I had decided to tell him but found him in bed with you.”

Claire started to say something else but Shawn grabbed her by the arm. “Claire enough sit down, “ he said. He waited for Claire to sit down before he continued. “Ciara is that why you are in the relationship with this man whose bad for you?”Shawn asked.

Ciara rolled her eyes. “This man has a name it’s Ben and he knows about Chase. I told him.” It was comical watching everyone’s jaw drop.

She could see the anger in Tripp’s eyes as he stood up and yelled,”What the Hell Ciara, you couldn’t tell me but you told Ben Weston?”

“My story remember I can tell or not tell who I want. Just for the record he overheard me talking to you, remember when I told you to go find someone who had never been raped. So yes after that I told him because I didn’t see pity in his eyes, he never looked at me like I was broken.” Ciara said. She reached into her purse for a tissue to dab her tears then took a deep breath before speaking again. “ I told Ben what Chase did and how I feel damaged. He said he didn’t see me that way. He told me I was tough and he reminded me that what happened with Chase wasn’t my fault, that I was a victim. I told him because I was safe with him. I am safe with him.”

“Ciara, why can’t you understand. You can’t be friends with Ben Weston.”Hope said as she began to cry. 

“I’m sorry Mom. Ben is good for me. He makes me feel safe.....” Ciara started to explain but was interrupted.

“Ciara, I’m sorry but maybe this man has you fooled?” Shawn asked.

Ciara started shaking her head. She was done no matter what she said about how she felt or about Ben they refused to listen. Hell Shawn and Belle had just flown in today but they already had their minds made up. It was like talking to a brick wall. She reached down picked up her purse and then stood up. “Okay I’m with this. No matter what I say you either ignore it or assume your right so I have to be wrong. I’m 21, I am an Adult. I can make my own choices and be friends who I want. I had my choice taken away from me before and I won’t let that happen again even by a room full of people who love me.” She explained.

Ciara turned and starting walking towards the front door. “ Rafe, Get the Hell out of my way.” She said because Rafe was still blocking the front door. 

Rafe still had his arms folded across his Chest. He shook his head and said, “Ciara you need to stay so you Family can talk some sense into you.”

She turned back to look at everyone. Her Mom and Belle were both crying, Tripp and Shawn were both angry and Claire she just looked sick to her stomach. “I should thank you for being so concerned but I am to damned pissed off to even try to be nice”

She turned back to face Rafe. “If you don’t get out of my way Rafe I will call 911 and tell the dispatcher I am being held against my will.”

“Fine,” Rafe said as he stepped aside, “Ciara, please think about what they were trying to make you understand. Can’t you see your breaking you Mom’s heart.”

Ciara opened the front door. Before she she stepped out she looked back one last time. “I’m sorry Rafe but I have to find away to fix mine.”she said as she walked through the door.

“Please Ciara, don’t leave, “Shawn called out. 

“Don’t do anything crazy this time,” Claire said. 

Ciara walked to her car. She had been so excited to see Shawn and Belle. She wanted to tell everyone that she was going back to school but never got the chance. All they wanted to do was focus on what they considered the bad in her life. It was really hard to move forward in her life when people who loved her kept throwing how damaged she was in her face.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciara drove as quickly as possible back to the loft. Once she was home she knew she would only have a short amount of time before Tripp and Claire came back and was not in the mood to go another round. 

She walked into the loft and straight to her room. She was tired and really wanted to go to bed but was sick of everyone trying to tell her how to live her life so it was time to go if she wanted any peace. She went to the closet and pulled out a large bag and started packing. First she added some clothes just enough for a couple days. Next she place her cell phone charger and a couple books from her nightstand. 

Ciara picked up the framed picture of her dad. She often wondered what her father would say her friendship with Ben. He probably wouldn’t be any happier than her Mom but he would have at least he might have taken the time to listen to what she had been trying to say even if he didn’t agree. “I really miss you Dad.”she said. Then she added to picture to her bag. She stopped in the bathroom and added her shampoo, body wash and anything else she thought she might need for a few days and walked out and locking the door behind her. As she was pulling out of the parking lot she saw Tripp and Claire pulling in at the other entrance.

Now Ciara had to figure out where to Go. She new she couldn’t stay with any of her family. They may have not been at the Intervention but She was certain they would basically all agree with her Mom. She could check herself into the Salem Inn or another Hotel downtown. Then she remembered the star key ring in her purse.

 

Two weeks earlier It had been a picture perfect day in the park and it had been a week since she had seen Ben. Marlena had suggested they try a little space so they had talked on the phone several times a day but hadn’t gotten together. It had been a hard week. After their time at the cabin not being able to see Ben always left her feeling like something was missing.

Ciara put down the two cups of coffee she had picked up on the way over on the bench, then sat Next too them too wait. After a few minutes she saw Ben walking towards her and stood up. “Hi”, they both said at the same time and started laughing. Ciara closed the gap between them to hug Ben and was thrilled when he pulled her closer and returned the hug. 

After a couple minutes she pulled away and sat on the bench. “Here I got you a coffee,”she said. After he sat down she passed him the cup.

“Thanks, your life saver. I wanted to get a cup this morning but I slept late and barely made it to my session with Marlena,” Ben said as he opened the coffee and took a sip.

“I have to see her this afternoon,”Ciara said.

“I’m really Proud of you, Ciara. Going back to therapy that really took courage. It’s not fun having to face your Demons. Actually in your case it’s not demons just problems,”Ben explained.

Ciara smiled and leaned against Ben shoulder. She understood what he was trying to say. His problems were demons that made him become a serial killer before he was caught and helped. “It’s okay Ben. In my own way to an haunted by a personal Demon. It was hard going to counseling and getting help but I really needed to do it and it’s helping. Thank God a very good friend told me if it hadn’t worked I needed to go back. I just need to give it some time,”she said.

They sat quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the pretty day and their coffees. “You said you had some news you wanted to tell me?” Ciara asked.

Ben smiled and shifted forward on the seat. “I do, but first I have something for you,” he explained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright star shaped keychain with two silver keys on it. He handed it to her with a smile.

“What this?”, She asked as she turned the key ring over in her hand. It’s was made of plastic painted with rainbows and said Rockstar on it.

“Those are the keys to my new place,”He explained.

“You have a place now, Ben That’s great,” She said as she leaned over and gave him another hug then stayed snuggled against his side with his arm around her.

“I wanted you to have the keys. So the next time you’ve had enough of everyone you can come to my place instead of running off to the middle of nowhere. Knowing where I can find you will make patching you up a lot easier, “he explained.

“Thank you Ben. Does that mean I could stay awhile?” Ciara asked as she laughed.

Ben shifted so he could look Ciara in the eyes. “You can stay as long as you need,” he explained.

 

Ciara smiled as she pulled into parking lot. After she parked she dug her phone out of her phone and sent a text.

 

Ben was standing behind the bar at the No Name pouring drinks. It was busy for a Tuesday night so Jake had called him in to work a couple hours. He knew Ciara was busy with a family dinner so he had sometime on his hands.

The No Name was a little bar a few blocksfrom the docks. Usually it was full of older Vets and former bikers. They were well behaved but if they got out of hand the bouncers would take care of it. He was just happy that the patrons didn’t care if he was the necktie killer as long as he didn’t pour short. He’d been very Lucky when Marlena introduced him to Jake. Jake believed in second chances and He gave him a job and let him stay in a room behind the bar. It could be a little noisy but it was better than a park bench or the shelter.

He didn’t have to sleep in the back room anymore. He finally had his own place. It was a studio apartment on the top floor of an old big white Victorian house that had been sectioned off into apartments. He actually had Jake to Thank for his apartment. Jake owned the building and several others on Ricker road. So when the studio became available he let him rent it.

Ben felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out of his pocket. He thought the text would be from Jordan and was surprised to see it was from Ciara.

C: can I come see you.

He wondered what happens. Ciara had been so excited to see her brother. Why would she want to come to his place before dinner would even be finished.

B: at jakes you have key do I need to come now

C: I can wait see you soon 

B. Ok

 

Ciara pulled in front of a large Victorian house and parked in the spot with Bens apartment number on it. She smiled as she remembered how excited he was when he got this place.

She grabbed her purse and bag and after locking her car she walked up the sidewalk to the porch. Digging through her purse she found the star key ring and used the first key to unlock the front door. She walked in and made sure the door was latched before she walked up the stair case to the top floor. She used the other key to unlock Ben’s door then walked in.

She stopped, took her shoes off and set them on the mat beside the front door then walked over to the couch. She sat her bag down beside it trying to keep it out of the walkway. Ben had said she was welcome but she wasn’t sure he would want her to stay. After the intervention this evening she had to admit she was in a relationship with Ben she just hoped it wasn’t one sided. 

She laid her purse on the coffee table. Her phone was chiming so she pulled it out to check. 12 missed calls and 42 text messages. She new she should answer at least some of the calls or messages but she didn’t have the energy to deal with everyone after the show she just left so she switched it to silent and laid it on the coffee table. 

She walked over the the little kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Then she pulled a book out of her bag and curled up on the couch. She wanted to read while she waited for Ben but she slowly drifted off to sleep

 

Ben stayed until a little after 10 until the majority of the crowd left and Jake told him he could handle things on his own. It was chilly walking home the 3 blocks from Jakes to his apartment. The sky was cloudy and it had started to drizzle. The weather man had said a storm would roll in by midnight.

When he got to the apartments he saw Ciara’s car parked in his parking spot and had to admit it made him really happy. Ever since they were in the cabin he wanted to be with Ciara as much as possible. He new he didn’t deserve her but he couldn’t give her up. He had been giving her time and any moves had to be started by her but it was hard not to just take her in his arms and kiss her. 

He opened his door and stepped in. Ciara looked beautiful asleep on the couch with a book in her lap. He took of his shoes and walked across the room to stand in front of the couch. He was trying to decide if he should if he should just cover her up on the couch or move her to his bed. He saw her cell phone light up it read 22 missed calls 56 text messages. Whatever had happened it wasn’t good.

He decided that waking her was the best ideas since she had come to talk. He sat down beside her reached over and touched her hand. He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. “Hey sleeping beauty,”he said with a laugh.

“Hey Ben, that’s not how the prince woke sleeping beauty.”she said with a smile.

Ben started laughing, “Oh Ciara your a beauty but I can guarantee that I am not a Prince,” He said.

“You are too me,” she explained. She looked up at him with her big green eyes.

“So how did the prince wake Sleeping Beauty,”he asked. He watched as Ciara blushed then looked down. He didn’t mean to embarrass her. 

He reached out and touched her under her chin and she looked up.   
“Ciara your Beautiful,” he said before he closed the gap and kissed her.

 

TBC


End file.
